


The Things I Do For You

by Anli_Writes



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Binu, Eunwoo is an actual angel, Fluff, M/M, Poor Binnie just wanted to surprise his boyfriend, binu - Freeform, or rather my poor attempt at it, soap couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anli_Writes/pseuds/Anli_Writes
Summary: Eunwoo is a great cook, but Bin rarely cooks. To surprise him, Bin tries to make him something. Emphasis on tries. –otpprompts





	The Things I Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> When I was tagging the relationships I found out that Jung Hoseok x Lee Dongmin was a thing and now I'm very confused. Anyways. Hope you enjoy my attempt at fluff.

_Nothing could go wrong_ , Bin tried to convince himself. The recipe he found online didn’t seem too difficult. All he had to do was to let the udon noodles boil while he was chopping vegetables and then put it all in a pan with some spices and cooking oil for about five minutes. He could do this. Eunwoo cooked for them every night. He could at least do it once for him, right ?

Bin had planned this night for weeks. He made sure the other boys went out for dinner so he and his boyfriend could have the night to themselves, and he timed everything so that the food would be ready when Eunwoo came back home from his schedule. He had prepared everything he needed for it to be perfect. Or so he thought.

“The pork,” he thought aloud as we put the noodles in the pan with the bell peppers and mushrooms. “I forgot the pork.” Panic settled as Bin opened the refrigerator to take the meat out. He wanted this to be perfect and he was fucking it up. How could he have forgotten the pork ?

He was about done cutting the meat in squares when he heard the front door open. Eunwoo was home. Bin mentally cursed at himself and tried to concentrate on the task at hand despite his nerves trying to get the best of him, but something felt wrong. Or, rather, smelled wrong.

“Shit !” Bin exclaimed when the fire alarm turned on and ran to the stove where he left the noodles and the veggies on the open fire to turn it off.

“Bin ! Is everything okay ?” Eunwoo asked, panicked as he stormed into the kitchen to check on his boyfriend to find him waving at the fire alarm with a washcloth.

Bin was honestly about to cry. “No, no it’s not,” he pouted, looking up at his boyfriend. “I ruined it.”

Eunwoo looked in the direction of the stove, where a very obviously burnt meal was stuck to the pan – this would be a pain to get off later. Sighing, he walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around his small frame. Bin leaned into the embrace and buried his face in Eunwoo’s neck.

“I’m so sorry,” Bin almost sobbed. Eunwoo ran a soothing hand up and down his back and kissed his temple.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Were you trying to cook for me ?”

Bin nodded and Eunwoo couldn’t help the fond smile that crept on his lips. His boyfriend was adorable.

“I did. I thought I picked something easy, but I still managed to screw everything up.”

Eunwoo broke their embrace so he could look at Bin. “Baby, look at me.” Bin looked up, eyes red and puffy from holding back the tears. Eunwoo’s heart sank in his chest and he reached up to wipe the tears away with his thumb. “I’m not mad at you. I think it’s adorable that you tried to do this for me. It may not have worked but it’s the intention that counts, isn’t it ?”

“… I guess…”

Eunwoo kissed him on the forehead, making Bin smile back at him. His boyfriend was the greatest. “Why don’t we clean this up and then we can cook something quick together, yeah ?”

Bin nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

Just as he expected, Eunwoo did struggle trying to clean the burnt food off of the pan, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought. He was both relieved and surprised that the oil didn’t catch on fire – only then would he have been pissed at Bin for being so reckless. Once they were done with the washing up, Eunwoo took out two instant ramen cups from the cupboard and handed one to Bin.

“This is probably not as good as what you wanted to cook us, but it’s late and I’m hungry,” he chuckled as he plugged the kettle in.

“Sorry about that,” Bin apologized again, but this time more as a joke than a genuine apology. “I’ll do better next time.”

The look of horror on Eunwoo’s face spoke a million words. “Like I’d let you alone in the kitchen again after that,” he chuckled.

“Okay, everyone makes mistakes Mr Cha Eunwoo, I can learn from them,” Bin pretended to be offended. “Not everyone can be as perfect as you.”

Eunwoo was used to Bin complimenting him, but it still made him blush everytime. Bin smirked, content with the fact that despite them being in a relationship for over a year, he still had this effect on his boyfriend.

He was still mad at himself for screwing up his date night with Eunwoo, but in the end, he got to make out with him on the couch after dinner, so really, it was a win-win situation.


End file.
